


Underswap: Super Sigma

by LordNinadroid



Series: Underswap: Super Sigma [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordNinadroid/pseuds/LordNinadroid
Series: Underswap: Super Sigma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040829
Kudos: 1





	1. The Haunted Doll

"Wake up", said an echoing voice in a quiet tone. But Chara refused to be awake. "Wake up", said the echoing voice again, but this time it was louder. But the Human refused to listen.  
The replied "Please wake up" in a somewhat scared tone with an even louder voice than before. Chara started to hear the voice. They began to rise from their slumber. And one last time the echoing voice said in an extremely loud voice "PLEASE WAKE UP!!!". Suddenly Chara finally woke up from their sleep. Startled by the voice they were earlier awoken from they started to calm down and exclaim, "That was rather strange". They felt a strange soft thing right under them. They realized that they were under a bed of strange blue echoing flowers. "So that's what waked me up from my nap," they said. "WAIT, do flowers even talk?", they replied in shock. "Either it's a new breed of flora or I'm in some abandoned theme park"? They took a little yawn and scratched their head in confusion. They realized that their favorite woolen beanie is missing from their head. They started to search for it looking here and there and found it right next to a large pillar. It had a strange winged emblem craved on it. "How curious," said Chara in amazement. They then went back to the flowers and tried to check them so they can learn as to why they were talking in the first place. Many of the flowers were making eerie whispering sounds. Others were quietly repeating "Wake up". "Such strange flowers," said Chara in amazement. "Such strange flowers", replied the magic flowers in overlapping voices. Chara got a little scared. "STAY BACK, don't you dare come near me," said Chara in fright. "STAY BACK, don't you dare come near me," replied the flowers in their overlapping voices again. Suddenly Chara understood what these flowers were doing. "They're mimicking my voice," Chara thought to themself. "Whatever they last heard they continue to repeat it until it becomes a meaningless whisper". "I wonder if there are more of these strange blue flowers around this cavern," Chara told themself. Soon they found a doorway east to the flowerbed that they had been sleeping on. On the top center of the doorway the same winged emblem that was craved on that pillar. Then they went through the doorway thinking about the "Winged Emblem" and the "Blue Echoing Flowers". They entered what appeared to be an empty room with nothing but some flowers growing around and a bizarre cat-like doll on the ground. It had two big ears on the side and two small cat ears on the top. It wore a yellow and blue striped shirt with a heart stitched on it's back with a pull string.   
*Pull the String?  
*Yes *No  
They decided to pull the string of the doll. When they did it said, "Hoi, I'm Temmie. And Tem your best Friend!". "Aww, it said it's my friend," said Chara in a pleasing voice. It began to glitch up "HOi I'm TeM. aNd TeMmM BeSt frIENd FrIEnd FRiend F-f-f-ri-end-d-d-d-d," it said in it's glitched voice. "Oh no, it already has broken down," said Chara in a sad and unpleased voice. They decided to leave the broken doll back to its rightful place, on the filthy ground. They decided to move forward, but before they could do that a voice from behind said to them, "Who are you calling broken, Human?". Chara stopped and turned around to see who said that. But there was no one there but the doll. It couldn't have been the doll who was saying that to Chara now, or was it? They went back to the doll and shouted, "HEY, is anyone there?". "I seem to be lost in some strange underground cave". "Could by any chance who might help me get back up the mountain to my hometown?". "It would mean the world to me". "Also could you perhaps tell me about the strange emblem and those blue flowers that I saw just now?". But nobody came. It was as if the voice came out of nowhere. Chara said again, "Hello? is anyone there who can help me?". "I can help you, pal," said a sweet and familiar voice. "Who are you and where are you speaking from?" replied Chara to the stranger. "Down here bud," said the voice. To Chara's surprise, it was the doll that was speaking to them. "WHAT?!, h-how are you speaking to me?". The doll said, "Let's just say, I a magic talking doll". "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself". "Hi, I'm Bob, Bon the Temmie," said the Temmie doll.


	2. Asgore's Garden

"So, your name is Bob?" said Chara in confusion. "Yep, it was either that or Tem the Temmie" replied Bob jokingly. "So got any questions?" said Bob.  
*Your voice  
*Temmie Dolls  
*The Blue Flowers  
*The Winged Emblem  
*This Place  
>*Your voice  
"How is it that you were having a broken glitched voice at first but now have a normal voice now?" said Chara to Bob. "Oh, that, well, My voice box is a little broken, but I don't need that old thing to speak to you..what your name?" said Bob. "My name's Chara," said Chara to Bob. "Chara, that quite a lovely name you got there," Bob said to Chara. "Umm, thank you for the compliment," said Chara politely.   
>*Temmie Dolls  
"What exactly is a Temmie?" asks Chara in a curious tone. "We Temmie Dolls are the most popular Toy in the Underground," says Bob. "Everyone wants to have us". "Unfortunately no one makes Temmie dolls like me anymore and I am one of the last Temmie dolls ever made," says Bob in a sad voice. Chara exclaims "Wait, did you say Underground?"  
>*The Blue Flowers  
"Could you tell me more about the blue flowers that keep copying my voice?" said Chara to Bob. "Oh, you probably talking about the 'Echo Flowers' from the other room aren't you?" replies Bob. "So that's what they are called? I was hoping for a more complex name for them than 'Echo Flowers'", said Chara in an intrigued look. "So how do they mimic my voice?". "It's a simple answer really", says Bob confidently. Chara eagerly waiting for Bob's answer. "It's...Through magic!" says Bob. Chara was a little confused by his response. But they decided to go with whatever he's saying rather than to question it even more.  
>*The Winged Emblem  
"What are those weird winged emblems I keep seeing?" Says Chara in a confused voice to Bob. Bob says in a nervous voice "Those...well you see those are the emblem of this kingdom. The 'Kingdom of the Underground'. "A kingdom? An Underground kingdom? Who is this kingdom's ruler?" Chara asks in a surprised tone to Bob. But Bob remains silent as to who is its ruler. "Well if you don't wish to tell me then I can understand. All you have to do is to tell me," replies Chara to a silent Bob. "Oh, umm, Okie-Dokie than!" says Bob to Chara.  
>*This Place  
"Now for my Finale question," Chara speaks in a serious tone. "What is this place and who else lives here?". "As I told you, this is the Kingdom of the Underground" Bob replies to Chara." As for who lives down here well, if you must know...It's home to 'Monsters'. 'MONSTERS?' Chara shouts in surprise. "Indeed you heard me correctly, this place is full of monsters" Bobs says in a serious tone. "But if wish to survive in this dangerous place than it's I showed you the ropes and teach you how things work around here".   
Suddenly the surroundings flash into black, only leaving Chara and Bob. Then a red heart appears in front of Chara. "See that little red heart," Bob says to Chara as the heart gets placed in some box-shaped thing. "That heart is your SOUL. The very culmination of your being". "At first it may start out as a weak, defenseless, and might I dare say pathetic little vessel." "HEY!" Chara shouts in anger. "But if you wish to gain a bit more strength than you need LOVE!" Bob exclaims with passion. "Love? What is this some anime about friendship and feelings? exclaims Chara in doubt. "I assure you, this is very true," Bob says. "Besides, don't you want to protect yourself from those monsters?" Bobs replies to Chara in a smug voice. "Fine I suppose I'll have to listen to what you have to say" Chara exclaims in an uninterested voice. "Good," says Bob "Because in order to get LOVE, you need to take these Temmie Flakes first". Five white colored pellets surround the box and Chara's soul. "Are you really sure about this Bob?" Chara asks in doubt. "Of course" Bobs replies in confidence "You can trust me". "Very well then" Chara replies. Chara moves there soul towards the "Temmie Flakes" but as soon as they are about to touch them they decide to dodge them instead. "Hey Chara, you missed them" Bob exclaims to Chara. "Here, try again". Again Bob surrounds the box with the Temmie flakes and Chara still decides to dodge them. Bob confusingly asks "Okay, either your not interested in me helping you collect LOVE or I'm got a really bad aim." "let's try again and this time I'll make them go really slowly so you can easily cath them". Once again Bob surrounds the box with five Temmie flakes which this time are moving slower than before. But as you would expect they dodge them once again. Bob excliams in furstrion, "Is this a joke? Are you trying to play a trick on me? Don't you want my HELP? If you reallly care about surviving down here then move into the Bulle-Temmie Flakes. Chara starts to finally understand what Bob's true motives are. He says in frustration "Okay, this is your FINAL change. Let's get this over with shall we?" . One last time the flakes surround the box and move even slower than before and try to home at Chara's soul. But through some quick thinking, Chara evades these attacks once again. Bob snaps with anger and asks Chara "So..you know what's exactly going on here don't you? ". Chara relpies by saying "Did you really except me of all people to be fooled by your little spiel about LOVE?". "Not even on my would I take help from a stranger like you". "Hehehehe" chuckled Bob with a sinster grin on his face. Soon his white fur turns blue and his dark grey hair turns a bright orange. His face difigures to a horrific expression that looks at you with such penance. "So you don't want my help now don't you?" Bob says in a eerie voice. "Well is that case, YOU MUST SUFFER". A small temmie with extremely large legs approches Chara soul and starts to charge at them. Chara ends up loses 3 HP leaving them with only 17 HP. "Now, perpare to feel the wrath of my SPECIAL ATTACK!" Bob shouts with anger. Chara perpares themself and gets their hockey stick that they had with them when they had fallen here. Bob appear to ready his attack until he relises "Wait, I think I might have forgotten my special attack" Bobs says with a embrassed voice while returning back to his original form. "Be lucky that this time I'm letting you go" Bob warns Chara "Because the next time, you wouldn't be so luck". Bob runs away leave Chara behind. Chara catches a sigh of relief, but stays alert for the next time they encounter that wicked doll. They finally moves to the north of the empty room where they enter through a similiar looking door to the one they had used to enter the empty room. They first enter a small hallway with flowerpots with living plants, suggesting that someone besides Bob lives here. They then enter a large garden filled with several types of flowers and other flora. In the center of the garden appears to be an old man watering his flowers while he hummed to himself. "Dum de dum dum dee dee" the old man hummed to himself. However has Chara got close to the 'man' they realised that he had horns on his head and white fur. He wore a sun hat and a purple coat with the 'winged emblem' on it's back. He soon heard the footsteps Chara was making. "Oh, is someone there?" he says in a kind and gentle voice. He gets up from his knees and turns around. "Howdy there, how can I help yo-" but before he could finish he saw Chara in front of him and step back in shock. "Oh my...are you a HUMAN?" he says in surprise. Chara tries to make sure that he isn't like that creepy doll from before. Chara greets he by saying "Greeting Mister Gardener, I am Chara. And you are?". He replies to Chara by saying "Well it is rather nice to meet you Chara, I'm Asgore." he says in jolly voice. "I am the the guardian of this Abandoned City."


End file.
